


Succubus in Training

by Anonymous



Series: Cubus' Path [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Biting, Coercion, Demon Sex, Demons, Marking, Multi, POV First Person, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Resurrection, Shapeshifting, Slavery, Succubi & Incubi, Transformation, non-binary sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When stumbling across a demonic gathering, Lee and their friends find themselves drawn into something quite out of their expectations.With demons returning to their world and them placed right in the centre, they're certainly getting more than they bargained for.-----Written as essentially self-insert porn, alternates between sex scenes and not. Plot progression occurs between plot-feeding sexual encounters of many varieties.





	1. A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a world similar to a MMO, with repeatable 'quests', levels, and resurrection on death. Not specified yet whether the characters are 'born in' the game or 'playing' it externally, but whichever it is they're in for the long haul.
> 
> Characters:  
> Lee, female-bodied NB ranger  
> Alli, NB (please tell me if I accidentally specify genitals!) rogue  
> Mia, Female wizard  
> Eric, Male paladin

We stepped through a wooden door, and a cavern opened up before us. A cavern which we were told would be empty, but the tables and revellers before us told a different story.

 

“What do you think is going on?”

“I've no idea. None of the guides mentioned this, and they're normally pretty on top of side-”

...

“Lee?”

“Uh, are you sure we went the right way? They're pinging level 50…”

“Pretty sure - the door and stairway match. Maybe we just walk past? What's the worst that could happen?”

“Death?”

“So we'll be fine!” Alli joyfully tapped me on the shoulder, pushing forward.

 

We crept around the stairwell, trying to stick to the shadows. I paused to take a look over to the party.

 

A look straight into the eyes of a demon.

 

He smirked, and beckoned, and I found myself straightening and walking towards him.

 

“Lee! What are you doing!” The whispered cries of my party came from behind me, but I couldn't look away, never mind form words. The demon, a demon far beyond our skills, was still watching. Still smirking at me.

 

I suddenly became quite aware that death was probably not the worst that could happen, not by a long shot. I hoped that none of the others made the mistake of looking over…

 

“Well, you are a pretty gift” the demon purred, claws lifting my chin as I stopped before him.

 

“G-gift?” I stuttered, my voice finally breaking through.

 

He continued to look into my eyes, and I felt like my soul were bared naked in front of him, open and held by his caress.

 

“Why else would one approach a demon, mind unshielded, than to gift themselves to it?” he rose as he spoke, tracing his claw across my neck.

 

He smiled, “I wonder, has the world forgotten me?” He slipped into my vision and locked eyes with me again. After a searching glance, he nodded, “well then, surely I must teach you”.

 

Cackling rose up from the others around the room, surely they knew something I didn't.

 

He cocked an eyebrow at me, I licked my drying lips. His tail snaked around me - hot, soft, pulling me into him. I lent back, looked up into his eyes, those piercing eyes - and felt a shocking grasp around my wrists, which were then lifted above my head.

 

He placed a hand on my chest and began pushing me backwards, my wrists sliding as if on a rail; “tell me, Lee, have you ever met a demon?”

 

“Ah- no, not before- you know my name?”

“The name is one of the easiest things to see.” He paused and nodded, and I felt clicking around my ankles as they were locked into the ground. “Though certainly your friends shouting made it easier” he smirked.

 

I looked around in shock - my friends, I'd seemingly forgotten, so enraptured by this demon - and saw them in a cell hidden in the side of the stairwell. They seemed unharmed, but were looking out at me with fear. I could understand it, looking at the situation, but I didn't feel scared.

 

The demon tapped my face, turning my head back towards him - then seemed to reconsider, spinning me round to face my friends head on as he walked behind me.

 

“They will be allowed to leave, unharmed, if you agree”

“A-agree?”

He whispered in my ear, “to be mine.” I felt his arms wrap around me, him pressing his length up behind me, his breath resting on my neck. My friends ahead, shaking heads, planning, calling to me “no!”, but I knew the answer long before it was even a decision.

 

“I am”


	2. Four stages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the demon takes Lee

His arms retreated, then snaking around my neck as I heard a light ‘click’ and felt the collar settle. My friends looked on in despair as I realised he was making a scene for them. He wandered around behind me, and I heard the chuckles of the court and saw my friends’ frustrations.

 

I glanced back at the demon, “you said they could leave?”

“I didn't say when - but I'm not evil. They will be freed when I have finalised my claim to you.” I saw him pause, “turn around”. I did, again seeing my friends’ panic but hearing nothing of their words.

 

I felt the sharp coolness of a blade on my neck and tensed reflexively as he pulled it down my back. With swipes across my shoulders my clothing fell away, and he finally walked back into my sight. Stepping backwards, his gaze drifted across me.

“Perfect”.

 

I found myself blushing under his scrutiny, and he chuckled as his eyes drifted downwards. I was confused, until he stepped back up to me and cupped his hand over my groin. I found myself grinding against his hand, found that I couldn't stop and if the feeling was anything to go by, had been thrusting into thin air for a while.

 

“Someone's eager” I found myself whimpering at his words, and again as he took his hand away, chuckling. I saw him reach out to the side but then he locked eyes with me and pushed my head up.

 

I felt again the pull of the knife down from the sides of my hips and my trousers fell away, the sensation of cloth quickly replaced by an intense cold as a metal belt clicked around my groin. I found myself still grinding before something cold pushed its way into me with a gasp, and started vibrating as it was clicked into place.  I started twitching, moving it inside me with moans when I felt his warmth press into my back again. I glanced up with his guidance and my eyes fell upon my friends. Eric, marching frustrated across the room; Mia, observing the party eagle-eyed and taking notes as ever. Alli was staring out at me, mouth agape, and I saw their hips shifting involuntarily with mine.

 

The demon moved behind me, raising me as I felt his slick member push into me from behind. I pushed back on it quickly, wanting, needing as he rolled into me. He nipped at my shoulders as I leant back into him, again meeting Alli’s eyes as I displayed myself openly. I saw them moan as they reached for their own groin.

 

“Look, Alli, at what you missed out on. They'll never be the same again” his voice came from behind, shocking me as I looked back at my friend, their eyes glancing a away with regret as they reached under their clothing. I wanted to reach out to them, to let it be okay, but I was caught grinding against this demon, pushing him into me with all the movement I was allowed.

 

His hand moved from my waist and I heard a click, and the cell closed up and began moving away as a box.

 

“We'll stop the distractions for now” he said, moving in front of me, meeting my gaze as I continued to grind against the metal cage.

 

He glanced down, “I think that's enough”, before unclipping the belt and passing it away. I whined involuntarily at the sudden lack of stimulation as he slowly walked around me, gaze raking over my body as it thrust, trying to find perch.

 

He waved his hand, and a bar laid across my waist as my upper body was pulled forward and down. My breasts swung down and he pinched once at each before moving to my front.

 

He reached his claws down to lift my chin, straining to look up at him.

 

“First, you will take me into your mouth and please me, swallowing everything I give. Understand?”

 

I started to nod, but then paused “first?” - both that nothing before had counted and to know how many more the were, but he simply nodded before bringing himself to my lips.

 

I opened obediently and he stepped forward to grab my hair and pull me further onto him. I moaned around him as his essence began dripping into me, my body lighting up in a flame of desire. I pointlessly ground against the pole holding my waist as I moved to push more and more of him into me, engulfing and swallowing more than I'd thought was in my ability.

 

He tugged on my hair as he thrust into me with a smirk, his member pumping more and more fire into my body until he erupted with a gasp and moaned as I moaned around him, swallowing and carefully clearing him off. He stroked a claw down my face again, lifting to meet his eyes as he drew out of me.

 

“Very good, yes. I think you will do exceptionally well” he smiled at me, and I felt myself filled with pride, feeling like a puppy eager for the master's attention. Even feeling so patheticly joyed, I smiled up at him. He reached down to my chest and lifted me back to standing, where he began to unclip my restraints.

 

“Master?” I found myself questioning.

 

“The second will require a better room” he smiled at me and I felt the joy rush up again. What kind of drug was he made from?

 

With the cuffs around my ankles and wrists no longer clipped to anything else, he clipped a leash to my collar and we trotted off.

 

As we were walking, I winced and he raised an eyebrow at me.

“I- I'm acting like a fucking puppy. Bouncing along, and every time you smile I-” he grinned at me, interrupting my thoughts with another flurry of joy as I blushed.

 

“An unfortunate side effect of the essence of a Cubus, makes the target pliant and willing to please. I say unfortunate…” he smiled over at me again and I found myself trotting to his side.

 

“A Cubus?”

 

“Short for Incubus or succubus. Don't know why we ended up with two terms when they're basically the same thing, but here we are. No real need to differentiate when a Cubus can generally change its form at will. If it doesn't have even higher powers” he winked at me, and I cocked my head in confusion.

 

“Well, for example, I as a demon lord am merely acting as a Cubus for the sake of taking you” he watched my face closely for the series of reactions which of course ended in me blushing again as we wandered along.

 

He stopped to open a door and beckoned me through, dropping the leash. I glimpsed a fairly ordinary room - large bed, dressers - before I was plunged into darkness.

 

I blinked a few times, but no night vision was forthcoming. I jumped as I felt his hands beside me, guiding me to the bed where I fell splayed out on my back and quickly my limbs were pulled to the corners as the cuffs attached themselves to the edges of the bed. The leash fell behind me and attached itself to something too.

 

I felt the bed bend as he climbed onto it, and then suddenly his mouth was at my groin, kissing and weaving across it. I moaned in ecstasy as he coaxed me higher, pulling me to give my own essence, gasping as he lapped at me.

 

With a click, lights came on across the room, showing him on all fours above me.

 

“That was second. The third is coming”

 

Before I could ask what, his mouth fell to my shoulder and began tugging and pulling, licking and biting intricate details just below my collarbone. The act bringing itself more ecstacy, I could only gasp as he began to slowly push himself into me, a gentle, drawn-out action so opposed to his previous fire, a smoldering candle slowly pulling me up, his biting and thrusting aligning to bring me higher.

 

His thrusts quickened as his bites turned to nips add soothing kisses, and he pushed himself deep within as he came again, his mouth on my neck suddenly feeling like fire, desire flaring in pulses through my body as he rode himself out. I gasped and whined as he withdrew, pulling himself off my body and off the bed. I tugged on my restraints as he glanced back at me in pain. “And this is the fourth. I will see you again when it is time. Do not forget - you are mine.” The mark on my shoulder flared up and I gasped and fell backwards as he left the room, grimacing at the sexual high I could neither satisfy nor stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me further tags I should use, or any scenes you'd be interested in seeing! I have a few stacked up but ideas are always good!


	3. A Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue, lacking Porn

“I still think this is a bad idea - what if they take another of us! We have no idea what further happened.”  
“Which is why we need to find out! At least if they take me, Lee won't be alone”  
My mind flickered at the mention of my name. My stomach was smoldering with a soft desire, but at some point I must have fallen asleep. I blinked in the soft light of the room, and tried tugging on my restraints.  
“That the way opened back up and the demons are apparently gone is no coincidence. We can only see if their track ends in them or nothing - and then we choose further”  
I heard Eric grumble again, but he wouldn't leave the others. I blinked, and tried to call out only to come out silent and start coughing.  
“I hear them, in here!”  
“Alli, it might be a trap!”  
I heard the footsteps start running and cleared my throat to call out to them as I heard one go right past, before Mia stopped outside the door, “in here, guys”.

The footsteps quickly spun back and the door slammed open  
“Heya, Al-” I cut off when I felt Alli’s lust pulse, looking at me laid out on the bed. They blinked and shook their head before approaching to look at my restraints.  
“Hey, Lee. How you doing?” They were looking anywhere but at me, blushing downwards.  
“Better for seeing you” I was surprised by the huskiness of my own voice, and Alli glanced up at me too. I felt the pulse again as they gazed over me, and smiled, “maybe when we're out of here, huh?”  
They blushed again, and nodded. I felt the pool of my own fire settle in anticipation.  
Alli had managed to clear one side of the restraints and I sat up. “Wouldn't happen to have brought extra clothes, would you?” I asked. Alli glanced over to the doorway, and Mia pulled out a simple top and trousers from her bag and threw them over to the bed. I gathered them up and nodded thanks as Alli continued working at my restraints.

I noticed Eric watching around outside. “It's okay, I think they're gone for now. Said I'd see him again “when it's time”, whatever that means.”

Mia and Eric shared a glance and came into the room as I shrugged the top on, unclipping the leash from my collar. Alli came and sat up next to me, fingering around the collar. I enjoyed the feeling of them sitting against me, their human coolness a comfort.

Almost responding to my thought, Alli commented “Lee, you're burning up!” They reached over to touch my forehead and Mia lifted out a thermometer.

I frowned, “guys, I feel fine”. I watched as Mia took out her notebook and jotted down the value before turning through pages. She sighed, and turned to me, “Lee, have you felt anything strange since you woke? Differing senses, awareness, anything?”

I frowned, and thought for a second before it became very clear to me that I did not normally feel others’ lust. “Uh… yeah. Yeah.” I blushed and looked away.

She sighed again, “it was one of the possibilities I was hoping was untrue. I uh… I think you're a demon now, or at least demon-ish in whatever form that guy was”

I glanced between the three of them, each staring at me in their own concern and worry. I fell back on the bed and covered my eyes and found myself chuckling. “Okay, so what exactly did you find”

“There's so many stories about what demons or demon-like creatures might or might not do, I didn't get to go through them all, and none in much detail. In this case, a demon lord can perform a ritual involving marking their victim” she paused to tap on my shoulder “whilst in the form of the desired demon type - such things as imps or fiend - to convert a willing victim to that kind of demon under their service.

“I was worried that you might be a little less… you… if that were true, but you seem to be okay” she nodded as she closed her book.

“I still… feel like me. Not noticing that I was using new senses until you pointed out I might means I'm a little worried too, but I’ve got you guys to keep an eye too.” I smiled at them and got weak smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me further tags I should use, or any scenes you'd be interested in seeing! I have a few stacked up but ideas are always good!


	4. Lust or Love?

We made our way out of the lair with a little caution, but found no trouble. I asked Mia to investigate into details on cubuses, but knew that she would be unlikely to find much - and anything found need to be taken with grains of salt. Demons were little more than a fairy tale, up until now, and the snippets we’d gathered indicated that they were probably about to emerge in a big way.

I was pleased to find out that my warmer temperature seemed to include a upping of tolerance, rather than feeling hotter myself, so the outside air was bracingly cold. Whenever I looked over to Alli I felt a burst of desire heat, which did actually help to warm me up.

We made our way back to the tavern and our rooms, and I hoped that I was imagining the feeling of more glances coming my way.

As I stepped into the room after Alli, I felt the previously settled lust rise up, and closed and locked the door. Breathing deeply, I turned myself around and we locked gazes, our breaths matching as I backed them onto the bed. I could feel the lust pulsing between us as I reached down to their groin, unclipping their pants to bring my tongue in to explore them. Every taste of their essence felt like lightning striking through me, as their head threw back with every firey touch I made. I nuzzled into them, smelling them as I drew my face across them, nipping and drawing out drop after drop and gasp after gasp, “Lee, Lee, Lee”, their hands entwined in my hair, pulling me closer as their lust and essence fueled me. I purred deeply into them and they gasped and shivered as they came, me kissing and soaking up every part. They fell back, sighing in bliss on the bed, before their eyes jumped open and they looked to me and started pushing themself up, “I should- I should do you!”

I tilted my head at their panic and pushed them down. “My sweet Alli,” I purred, “you already have”. I shuffled up and began dropping kisses over their neck, enjoying how they writhed under my heated touch.

They looked up at me with half-lidded eyes, before a sudden flash told of an idea as they twisted their body up and over mine, so I lay against the wall with them atop. They panted loudly as I smirked at them, shuffling myself to sit comfortably and open against the wall,

“Go on then, kitten”

I saw the flash of joy at permission in their eyes as they moved over me, hips grinding against mine as they began nipping at my neck, reaching under my top to caress my skin. Soon enough, the flame of my leaking essence on their hips was too much and they reached down to lap at it, to reach the promised deeper pleasure of more as they delved into me in turn. I wrapped my legs around their head, pulling them into me as I rocked my hips against them. Their eyes shone bright with desire and pleasure and the need to please. I suddenly felt worried - I’d obviously be having an effect on them, and to what extent we didn’t yet know.

“Alli, stop. Enough.” There was such sadness in their eyes, but that visible enough a display made me sure, “look, I know that I, me, cubus-ness; will be having an impact on how you’re acting. I was sated enough from doing you, this is nice but I’m worried it’s not the Alli I know”

Confusion flickered across their face, the desire to please me warring with itself in my words.

I breathed out deeply, before an idea hit me, “hey, we should go to Mia - see what’s affecting you now you’ve got my essence in you.” They nodded, a little sad still, “hey, I’m still gonna be with you whatever - just think we oughta take it slow whilst we figure out what’s changed.” Their eyes flicked up, and a giggle rose, “or what’s changing”

I tilted my head in question, they were obviously very intrigued as they crept up me again, reaching for my neck, stroking down across my shoulders as I closed my eyes, reaching back and across the sensitive new protrusions - wings - growing their way out of my back. They were only a few inches, but I gave them a waggle and watched Alli giggle. They reached around and kept stroking them as I purred with the sensation.

I felt myself dipping forward as Alli kept petting me, until they gasped in surprise and suddenly stopped. They chuckled as I looked up, staring right over my head and tapped the top of it to make me lean down - that’s more like them - as they reached up. Pausing, they smiled down at me as they reached and started to pet my horns. I felt my mouth open in surprise as I was wracked with pleasure, my vibrations and moaning bring a giggle from Alli. I pouted before I reached up their shirt and began tugging at their nipples, drawing their own moan out before they yanked my head forward to start sucking on one of my horns. I felt my limbs go weak and droop down as Alli cheered in victory around my horn as I panted and shuddered in pleasure.

Alli noticed the way I kept trying to reach for them, to pleasure them, and they twisted me down onto the bed before backing up and shuffling forward, putting my mouth in line with their groin again as they reached one hand forward to stroke my horn and the other back to my groin, reaching down as I lapped at them, strengthening more and more as we went.

Alli lifted their hand to their side, dripping with my essence, “now, I hate to do uncontrolled experiments,” I grinned as we both thought of Mia and how she’d be on our every word after this, “but I do wonder what happens if you ingest some of your own?”

It was an interesting question, so I drew my tongue along them once more and tilted my head at them. They dropped my hand down to my mouth where I sucked it off, the fire I was familiar with flaring up and settling down my throat.

Alli lifted themself up and moved over me, “Soooooo?”

I found myself whimpering with want as they reached their hand back towards my groin, still using their other to stroke my horn as I pulled myself in to lick and suck them, dancing my hands across their body.

“Good little pet,”

I felt myself moaning into them, the fire swarming through my body and through theirs as our eyes linked in pleasure, wracking through our bodies with screams before we collapsed around one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me further tags I should use, or any scenes you'd be interested in seeing! I have a few stacked up but ideas are always good!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me further tags I should use, or any scenes you'd be interested in seeing! I have a few stacked up but ideas are always good!


End file.
